


all you need is positivity

by Ineke (ANightingaleInAGoldenCage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, also james is an idiot, also mary is like moody af and swears a lot, and she also threatens to kill but she loves sirius, but this should be violence free, ngl, really - Freeform, she doesnt mean it at all, she just didnt sleep enough, this is part chatfic and part narratively, unless sweet affirmative notes make u die of sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANightingaleInAGoldenCage/pseuds/Ineke
Summary: one day, james potter has the absolute brilliant idea of leaving a positive, affirmative, and absolutely anonymous note on the office bulletinboard for lily evans, the woman he's been in love with since, well, forever. the thing is - he didn't address it and before he can come to terms to the fact that he did that and that the idea might not have been so brilliant after all, his coworkers and friends catch on and are determined to figure out who send it and who it was for. and so james pretends that he doesn't have a clue. but then more notes start to appear, notes that he didn't write, and thus it gets more complicated than he ever thought it would get. oops?-------------a jily modern muggle autitle from the spice girls' spice up your life.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	all you need is positivity

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much lo, for helping me out

If James was completely honest, he had to admit he didn’t quite know how it had started. Well, no, that wasn’t exactly true, because he very well knew that he had started it all off, but he wasn’t sure why he ever thought this had been a good idea. Because it wasn’t. Not in the slightest. It was, in part, the reason why he hadn’t told anyone about it, but it was only a matter of time before anyone found out and fuck, he could hear his mates laughing their asses off about it, Remus just shaking his head, probably, but also not quite managing to hide his amusement, though whether it was at the entire situation James had created, or pity, or some combination of it all, he didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. But luckily they hadn’t found out, yet. But this thing was so glaringly obvious that it’d be the talk of the workplace soon enough. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

  
  


You see, the thing James had done had everything to do with the fact that he very much fancied Lily Evans. This was a thing that was rather common knowledge around the workplace, but it was also something not everyone believed. Some coworkers, like Evan Rosier, who simply thought he wanted to get into her pants, and also voiced this thought. Not only was this entirely rude, it was also not true. Well, not entirely. But if all went right, and the chances of that were very low indeed, he wanted to do it properly. Because Lily Evans (nor any other girl for that matter) was not someone to just take to bed. However, he and Lily, while their interactions were civil at best, didn’t have the best relationship, mostly in thanks to his hatred for, and her (former? James wasn’t entirely sure where they stood right now) friendship with Severus Snape. Simply put - James hated Severus with all his heart, definitely pranked him along with his friends more often than not and vice versa, and the situation between them was highly hostile. 

  
  


Luckily Snape worked on a different floor than Lily and he did, because it simply meant that they didn’t run into each other as often as otherwise would have happened. 

  
  


In either case, the thing James had done was something he regretted basically two minutes later. It was innocent, sure, considering he had just left a note on the bulletin board in the breakroom. Written in block letters, rather than his normal cursive, and unsigned, because he wasn’t an idiot. Yet he had also forgotten to address it to the person it was meant for, and this had as a result that everyone could take it personally, and god, what had he done? However, two minutes after he hung it up in the breakroom, before anyone else had entered the office, Marlene McKinnon had entered the office and had headed straight for the breakroom, effectively ruining every chance for James to rectify his mistake and now he had to act like he hadn’t seen it and oh fuck he was screwed.

  
  


_ I saw you smile for the first time I can’t remember how long, your face lighting up like I hadn’t seen it happen in a while. Please try and do it more often - I missed seeing you this happy. _

\----------------------------------------

**_we need to have a team bonding day again_ **

_ so i can get drunk [Sirius], Sirius u always get drunk [Marlene], I'm not mom'ing Sirius [Remus], but who’s gonna plan it? [Peter], Not planning this [Lily], 5£ best that moony moms sirius [James], i need popcorn [Mary] _

  
  


**Sirius u always get drunk:** guys guys guys

**Sirius u always get drunk:** look

**i need popcorn:** marlene this better be important because I am seconds away from killing you

**Not planning this:** Mary, did you even sleep?

**Sirius u always get drunk:** of course it is important but this stupid wifi wont bloody send hold on

**5£ best that moony moms sirius:** marls, y r u even on wifi u know its crap

**5£ best that moony moms sirius:** also whats so bloody important indeed

**Sirius u always get drunk:** you can also get up and help me out here, James

**Sirius u always get drunk:** also im out of data

**Sirius u always get drunk:** and im too broke for unlimited so shut up

**but who’s gonna plan it?:** What’s going on?

**i need popcorn:** no i bloody well did not sleep and I don’t need to be in till noon so marlene hurry the fuck up so i can go back to sleep

**I'm not mom'ing Sirius:** Mary, just put your phone on silent next time

**i need popcorn:** and miss this? no thank you

**Not planning this:** Mary…

**Sirius u always get drunk:** [image.jpg]

**Sirius u always get drunk:** FUCKING FINALLY

**so i can get drunk:** …

**i need popcorn:** oh shit

**5£ best that moony moms sirius:** unsigned???

**I'm not mom'ing Sirius:** That handwriting doesn’t look familiar

**but who’s gonna plan it:** huh that’s sweet

**so i can get drunk:** it’s sickeningly sweet

**Sirius u always get drunk:** WE’VE GOT A MISSION GUYS

**i need popcorn:** unsigned you said? I wonder for who it is

**but who’s gonna plan it?:** Obviously someone who hasn’t smiled a lot recently

**i need popcorn:** duh

**Not planning this:** There hasn’t been much reason to smile recently all around so I think it could be anyone

**but who’s gonna plan it?:** is there a security camera that we can look at?

**I'm not mom'ing Sirius:** Not since the Incident of 2018

**5£ best that moony moms sirius:** also who wants to even look at ppl eating thats gross

**5£ best that moony moms sirius:** i mean sometimes we just dont need to know where those fucking stains come from do we

**so i can get drunk:** i still havent figured it out if the latest was blood or ketchup or something else entirely

**i need popcorn:** ffs im going back to bed its too early for this shit have fun figuring it out see u all at a fucking decent time

**so i can get drunk:** such a lovely person, that mary

**i need popcorn:** im gonna fucking kill u sirius

**so i can get drunk:** truly a ray of sunshine


End file.
